Babysat
by myheadwontcomedownfromthecloud
Summary: The Doctor takes Adelais, my OC, to be babysat by Jack! She thinks it's going to be an extremely dull two days. Little does she know, nothing is ever dull with Capitan Jack around!


**For those of you who don't know, Adelais is my OC. She is fifteen and the Doctor's daughter who he hid on Earth to be protected from the Time War. Obviously, that makes my stories with her AU! This was a dream I had that I sort of edited so it would make more sense. I only own Doctor Who and Torchwood in my head! And if everything in my head were true, we'd probably all be dead by now.**

"Rose gets to go! Why can't I?" I complain. Dad's making me stay with his friend Captain Jack Harkness for two days. He says he already made arrangements for me and now I have no choice, but I want to go do something fun. So instead of packing a bag, I'm arguing with Dad in the control room.

"The weeping angles are not something you should get involved with yet!" he answers.

But I've looked them up and I already have a plan! We team up so we don't have to stare for too long and then we just smash them! They can't do anything if they're a pile of pebbles!" I explain.

"Listen to me. I don't want you killed, so you will stay with Jack in Cardiff!" he says.

"But Cardiff is boring!" I complain again.

"It's really not," he tells me, "Cardiff is built on a rift in time and space. Stuff falls through and Jack is in charge of keeping the rest of Cardiff from noticing it. He does the same thing we do here but on a smaller scale. Even is nothing shows up, I'm sure there's plenty to do at... whatever he uses as a base anymore."

"Fine," I sigh and go pack my bag. I pack clothes for the next two days; including a jacket. Every other time I've been to Cardiff the weather has been mad. So it's better to be prepared.

I also bring my phone and charger. I'm positive there will be one point or another when I'll need it. I go in the bathroom and grab all my bathroom stuff. Toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo, etc. Then I zip up my bag and go back to the control room. Dad is flying the ship and Rose is sitting on the sofa. "You guys are going to come out and introduce me to Jack, right? You're not just going to drop me off and leave?" I ask.

"Of course not! You've never met Jack, how else are you going to find him? Plus I haven't seen him in a while, I want to say hello!" Dad answers.

"Be careful through, he's a flirt," Rose warns.

"He's not going to hit on her! She's 15!" Dad defends.

"She has a pulse," Rose states.

"True," Dad agrees, "Watch out Adelais, he's a flirt."

I just laugh and put my face in my hands. Like a grown man is really going to hit on me! Plus he's my dad's friend and Dad trusts him to look after me. Dad wouldn't leave me with some guy who flirts with kids.

The TARDIS lands and I get ready to meet this Captain Jack Harkness. I grab my bag and follow Dad out the door. Rose is behind me. She closes the door behind us. We landed right smack in the middle of the Roald Dahl Plass. Waiting on the sidewalk is a man who looks about forty wearing a coat from WWII. I assume he's Captain Jack. He has a massive grin on his face.

He walks over and introduces himself. "Hi, Captain Jack Harkness. And you are?"

"Adelais," I answer.

"Well, well! A second Time Lord! I may just have to keep you!" he comments very cheekily. No surprise seeing that he's an American. I suppose he's one of those people that sort of grow on you. Then he turns to Rose. "And Rose Tyler! Long time no see!" he kisses her hand. Dad looks about ready to tackle him. "And last but not least, the Doctor himself!"

Dad softens, deciding he can't stay angry with his old friend. "How's it been Jack?" he says with a smile.

"Oh, same old same old. Casing aliens around, stopping mass panic, the usual," he answers. Let's go inside shall we?"

"Where exactly is inside?" I ask. Jack winks and motions for us to follow him. He steps onto one specific square of sidewalk and tells us to get on with him. Once we all step on, the sidewalk moves! It goes down like an elevator to this massive underground base! I look up and the sidewalk is replaced by another square slab of concrete on a mechanical arm. I look over and see a pterodactyl flying around! Where do you get a pterodactyl? And more importantly, is it going to eat me? On the ground are four people waiting for us. Two boys and two girls. Three of them are smiling and the two girls are waving, but the one boy just looks irritated.

The elevator thing gets to the ground and I'm the first one to step off. I really want to run for cover from the pre-historic, carnivorous bird-monster, but there are too many people in the way. I glance up and it doesn't seem to care that there's fresh meat on the ground, so I calm down slightly.

The Asian girl is the first to introduce herself. "I'm Toshiko Sato, Computers expert. Just call me Tosh," she says with a smile.

Then the other girl introduces herself. "I'm Gwen, legal expert. Nice to meet you!"

Next to introduce himself is the boy who was smiling. "I'm Ianto. I sort of just help out in any way I can."

"And he looks good in a suit!" Jack chips in. Jeeze, he's just a walking bundle of innuendo isn't he?

"Owen," the last guy says. He looks like a doctor, so I'm not going to ask him about what he does. I just want to know what he's so upset about.

"Don't mind him, love. He's just upset because he was in the middle of an autopsy," Gwen explains.

"What, can you read minds too?" I ask. Gwen looks at me like I was just talking gibberish.

Jack pulls me aside. "They don't exactly know all of what's going on," he explains, "I don't tell them things that might freak them out. They don't know you're an alien, or your dad. They also don't know that I can't die. Except for Gwen." I stare at him the same way Gwen was staring at me a few seconds ago. "You didn't know that either, did you?" I shake my head. I can tell he's thinking one word: Oops!

We walk back over to where everyone else is. "We have to get going!" Dad says, "Places to go, people to save! We'll see you in two days!" He gives me a hug. _Stay safe,_ he thinks to me. I nod and Rose piles on top of the hug.

"Group hug!" Jack shouts, "Smush the kid!" and he takes hold of me as well. The others are slightly hesitant to join in, but they end up in the people pile eventually. After about a minute, which felt more like an hour, Dad and Rose make their way out of the contest to see who can squish me the most. One by one, the others give way to breathable air too.

"Have fun!" Rose says. She and Dad get back on the lift and Ianto pushes a button to make it go up. The robot arm pulls the spare concrete away from the surface and the lift extends in place of it. Dad and Rose are officially gone.

"So, uh, where do I sleep?" I ask. Funny how this thought didn't occur sooner. Usually it's the first thing I think of.

"Follow me," Jack instructs. I pick up my bag and let him lead me to what looks like some kind of prison/holding pen. It could seriously use a good scrubbing down. "You sleep down there," he says, pointing down the hall, "Right next to Janet!" He looks at me with a completely serious expression. "Janet" starts growling at me.

"You can't be serious! I am not sleeping in a jail cell!" I protest.

"He laughs. "I'm kidding! That was good though, you've got to admit! Come on, I'll show you your real room." I follow him again and this time we stop at a door labelled "Interrogation Room 3."

I walk in and there's a desk with two chairs pushed to the right wall. The room itself is pretty basic with cinderblock walls and a smoothed concrete floor. It's no bigger than a small kitchen. Which makes sense; it is only an interrogation room. In the corner opposite of the desk is a double sized air mattress with a pretty fluffy looking duvet and equally squishy pillows. They've got horizontal stripes of various sizes and shades of green and they look brand new. On the desk is a simple vase with violets in it: probably there to make the place feel more invitational.

"Ianto spent about an hour picking out the bed sheets, so tell him you like them," Jack says. I place my bag down next to the bed and sit down. It's pretty comfy. Way better than sleeping next to "Janet."

Jack walks me back to the main area, except now Gwen and Tosh are on the computers, Ianto is making either tea or coffee, and Owen is over in the medical bay finishing his autopsy. I walk over to get a better look at what the girls are doing, but before I get there Gwen brings up dinner. "Jack, it's your turn to get dinner. What are we having?" she asks.

"I don't know; who wants what?" Jack replies.

"Just go get pizza," Tosh suggests.

"Works for me," Jack agrees, "Come on Addie!" I follow Jack out of the building through two long hallways and a lift. Just a normal one though. Not a mad, open-up-the-sidewalk lift. We leave through a run-down tourist information centre. Though, it looks more like a ratty bait shack that belongs on the shore if you ask me. I can't help but think that Jack wants me to go with him so I don't mess anything up.

There's an SUV parked not too far away. It's black and says Torchwood on the side so I can only imagine that's the car we're taking. "Oh! I forgot to call and order! What do you want?" Jack asks.

"Ham and pineapple," I answer simply. He looks at me strange but doesn't make a big deal about it.

Jack takes out his cell phone and calls the pizza place. "Hi!... I'll have two large pizzas. One sausage and pepperoni, and one half veggie half ham and pineapple... No, that's it... Okay thanks! Bye."

While he talks on the phone I look around a bit. Even though there really isn't much to look at. However, there's a kid no older than ten walking out of an alley with an airsoft gun. He doesn't seem to be too important. Until he starts heading straight towards us. Even then it doesn't seem like that big of a deal. But then he aims his gun at me. By now I can see what he looks like. He's got really long, grown, greasy brown hair and an almost green complexion. He looks more like a hobo with gangrene disease than he should.

The kid laughs and starts shooting at me like a mad man! The little plastic beads sting like actual bullets! I'm just glad he hasn't hit bare skin yet. I scream my head off and run for some kind of cover. Jack finally notices what's happening and yells at the kid. Which only makes him shoot more. Jack takes out his real gun and fires a warning shot in the air. This mystery child drops his gun, obviously taking heed to the warning. "Leave her alone or I'll shoot you next!" Jack yells.

"I'm calling the police!" the kid threatens.

Jack laughs at him. "You can't call the police! Because we don't technically exist!" The kid freaks out and takes off running, shouting about telling his mum and whatnot. He doesn't even bother to get his airsoft gun. Jack and I get in the SUV and go to pick up the pizza. The rest of the night is pretty normal. Well, as normal as my life gets!

Two days later Dad and Rose come back to pick me up. Dad sees one of the welts from the first night. "Jack... What happened while she was here?" Jack doesn't say anything. He just smiles and winks at me.

"Come visit again soon!"


End file.
